Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus is a generic term for an apparatus that washes laundry (e.g. objects to be washed or objects to be dried), an apparatus that dries laundry, and an apparatus that may perform both washing and drying of laundry.
In the case of a front loading type laundry treatment apparatus (referred to as a drum washing machine) configured to introduce laundry through the front side of the apparatus, a laundry opening is formed at a height lower than the waist of a user, which requires the user to bend his/her body when introducing or retrieving laundry into or from the laundry treatment apparatus.